Naruko
by Amberlee01
Summary: A twist to the Naruto Story, instead of Naruto having the nine-tailed fox his TWIN sister has the demon. This is my story based kinda off of the original. This is kinda a one-shot, BUT there is a PROLOUGE. That is the first Chapter. WARNING: Character Death. I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE ((Sorta))
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

Naruko Uzumaki was born to Minato and Kushina. She was born a twin. The same day Naruto and Naruko were born, their parents dies. Having be born a girl, the Kyuubi was placed inside Naruko.

Being the more older, bolder, twin Naruko always protected Naruto. It was in her Nature. She never accepted help from others, for the simple fact of how bad the villagers treated Naruto and her. Naruko even refused help from her own brother, she was determined to do everything on her own.

As they grew up, Naruto gained a lot of respect from the villagers. Naruko had gained trust, but was still disrespected. The more higher ranked missions Naruko and her team did, and succeded in doing, the more respect Naruko, slowly, got.

When Naruko was 16, the 4th Great Ninja War broke out. Naruko trained with Killer Bee, another Jinchuriki host, to control the powers of the fox demon sealed inside of her. Even this training wouldn't be enough to prepare her for the trails she would face in this, seemingly, never-ending war.

_**NO BASHING! READ THE VERY FIRST LINE BEFORE YOU TRY TO DIS ME! IT'S A PROLOUGE! **LE GASP** Yes those are still made!**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1:

Naruko, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Killer Bee. Tsunade, Gaara and the rest of the Kages were all on the front lines, facing Madara Uchiha. Having beat Obito a while ago, the last foe was Madara. Making use of obito's failure, Madara was pulling the tailed bease out of host's, even Naruko's. The fox spirit had chains wrapped around him and was slowly being drawn towards Madara. Naruko was struggling to hold onto the spirit, but it was a losing battle. As the chains finally pulled the fox from Naruko, she was sent flying backwards. The life left her eyes as she fell into oblivion.

Gaara, who was trying to save Shukaku, saw Naruko flying and rushed to catch her with his sand, lost hold of Shukaku. Shukaku got pulled in, and as Gaara out Naruko on his back, he was formulating a plan. After letting his gourd turn to sand , Gaara turned towards his opponent, everyone's opponent. Sasuke sneaked up on Madara, trying to stop him, but only sucecced in getting stabbed with his own sword.

Sakura was with Tsunade watching everything unfold, not knowing what condition Naruko was in. After days of fighting, everyone was tired, but with only one person left to defeat, everyone was starting to get their hopes up, that it would all be over soon. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were all standing together. Hinata was holding onto Neji's body, trying to compose herself, Tenten was standing near by with a heartbroken expression on her face. Temari and Kankuro were running towards Gaara.

Gaara ignored his siblings and flew off in search of one of the medic ninja's. Kiba noticed them coming right away.

"Naruko?"

"Naruko's here?"

"Yeah, don;t you have byakugan?"

Hinata activated her byakugan ans looked ar Naruko. The first thought to eun through her head was "Naruko's Heart beat... It's slowing." Hinata fell over from exhastion, sending up silent prayers as she fell. "Nii-san, keep Naruko safe."

As Gaara reached Tsunade and Sakura the looked up at his panic ridden face.

"Tsunade, lets go, Naruko needs to be healed on the way."

"I don't have any healing chakra left. Take Sakura, she still has some."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't have time to explain, just get on Sakura."

Gaara flew off again, with Sakura working to keep Naruko alive. Naruko survived, but just barely. After the war was over, and everyone had cleaned up the battle field and mourned their losses, there was still one person, after 8 months, who still wouldn't wake up. In the Konoha Hospital in a lone room on the third floor, there was a young lady, with blonde hair and blue eyes, laying in a hospital bed, in a coma. Naruko was fighting a losing battle for her life.

Naruto sat in the chair beside the bed, holding onto a sleeping Hinata. Naruko could only see darkness. She felt as though she was underwater, being pulled under a little more as each day went by. Naruko could feel death's hands wrapping around her pulling her farther under the water. She knew her time was near, it was just a matter or time.

When Naruko flatlined and took her last breath, Naruto and Hinata had gone out to get some lunch. As they came back they saw Sakura working with her team to try and revive Naruko, but after an hour of working, they knew Naruko was gone for good. When the nurses left leaving Naruto and Hinata with Naruko's body, Naruto broke down, it took Hinata to drag him home so he could grieve alone.

Naruko's funeral was huge. Every village in the five great nations was there. Everyone supported Naruto, who was still having a hard time knowing his twin was gone. Naruto decided at Naruko's funeral that he would live out his life for both Naruko and him. So as Naruto grew up and had a family, became Hokage, and cared for his wife's family, he always kept his twin in his mind and heart, and always felt like she was there with him.

_**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! This was basically a one-shot but I think it's the best story i have ever wrote =^_^= Please leave a review.**_


End file.
